Midnight Bonding
by MarroTekatsu
Summary: When Konata has a School Days marathon, the aftereffects become heated. M for lemons.
1. Midnight Bonding Part 1

Midnight Bonding

Author's Note: This is a story containing two pairings, both from requests. Because the pairings, being KagamixTsukasa and KonataxMiyuki, are happening at the same time, I will be switching back and forth. It starts with KagamixTsukasa. If you do not like twincest, please scroll down until you see the break. And for those who haven't watched Haruhi,

what I mean by grabbing her Haruhi-style is to slide behind them and grab their breasts. This is done to Mikuru in the first episode (correct order). Enjoys!

--

"Onee-chan, I can't sleep," Tsukasa whispered to her twin.

Kagami sighed. "I tried to tell Konata that, but I should have known. She just started rambling on about flags. You can sleep with me." She scooted over in the sleeping bag to allow room for her sister.

Konata had insisted on watching a School Days marathon, and Tsukasa wasn't comfortable with it. _Probably the ending, _Kagami thought, thinking back to the graphic finish. She heard a mumble and a giggle. She turned to see Konata's silhouette shaking.

"What is it Konata," Kagami asked, glaring. Konata's amusement normally meant her embarassment.

"Nothing. 'Night Kagamin," the otaku responded, giggling again as she laid back down. Kagami huffed and turned around. Not realizing Tsukasa had already slipped in, she caused her sister to jump, tangling them up in the sleeping bag.

"Umm...Onee-chan, I don't think there's enough room," Tsukasa whispered.

"Hold on, I'll unzip the sleeping bag," the older twin responded. Though, as she was turning around, her heel slipped in between her sister's legs, causing her to moan. Tsukasa instinctively moved, accidentally pinning Kagami's leg. Trying to move, Kagami squirmed, making it hard for the younger twin to control herself. Kagami couldn't help but gasp when she felt moisture against her heel. She mange to turn her head, and saw her sister, eyes glazed and panting slightly.

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, stunned.

"Sorry, Onee-chan. It's just...the way you moved your foot...I couldn't help it..." she paused from embarrassment Seeing her sister in this state made Kagami a bit aroused. _But why, _she thought. _She's my sister and, well..._Kagami never got to finish that thought. She felt lips against hers and tried to protest. A tongue invaded her mouth and a hand tugged at her shirt. Even though it was her sister, the situation overcame any resistance. Kagami kissed back

End of Twincest Part 1.

--

Start of KonataxMiyuki Part 1.

Konata has been secretly watching this scene. She could feel the temperature in the room rising. _Hehe, _the otaku thought. _The flag has been triggered. Just like the ero games._ What surprised her, however, was how aroused she was getting. _This could be trouble..._she thought, realizing if she went out of the room she would startle and risk awakening the twins from their heated trances. She looked over at Miyuki. She had come after the marathon ended for the study session Kagami forcefully made. She had forgotten to take her glasses off. Konata chuckled. _So moe._ She stealthily slid out of her bed over to Miyuki. However ,as she was reaching to take her glasses off, Miyuki's eyes flew open in surprise. Konata managed to cover her mouth before she squeaked.

"K-Kona-chan? You aren't asleep yet?" she whispered.

"Kagamin is keeping me awake..."Konata quietly whined.

"So you noticed too..." As Miyuki said this, Konata got a gleam in her shadowed eyes. Her cat-like grin widened. She quickly slid into the sleeping behind Miyuki, planning to grab Miyuki Haruhi-style. But, as she did this, she came into contact with bare skin. Miyuki had to bite her lip to keep silent. Konata was stunned for only a second.

"Ooo. Yuki-san isn't wearing pajamas. Is someone enjoying them self alone?" she giggled, her adjusted eyes watching the back of the meganekko's neck turn red. Miyuki squirmed, trying to escape the blue-haired girl's grasp."Tsk tsk. Yuki-san, your so moe," Konata said, sliding under and in front of Miyuki.

"Ko-" Miyuki started, getting cut off by Konata's lips. The otaku broke away and put one finger to her lips, a maniacal grin on her face. Miyuki shallowed hard.

--

Sorry once again about the cliffhangers. This is all I have right now. My writer's block is finally dying, so thanks for your wait. The update will be on this chapter and much sooner than part one came. Also, is Miyuki's talking style okay? Please review!


	2. Midnight Bonding Complete

Midnight Bonding

Author's Note: Oh my god. I'm getting really mad at myself at this point. I have this tendency to say I'm going to do something, but don't do it even if I have nothing to do...I shall cease that train of thought. I think about how much I hate when my fav authors don't update soon, and that gives me inspiration. I fused chapter 2 & 3 to make one big chapter three, just because I can't see reading half way through this kind of story. Enjoys!

--

"Onee-chan, I can't sleep," Tsukasa whispered to her twin.

Kagami sighed. "I tried to tell Konata that, but I should have known. She just started rambling on about flags. You can sleep with me." She scooted over in the sleeping bag to allow room for her sister.

Konata had insisted on watching a School Days marathon, and Tsukasa wasn't comfortable with it. _Probably the ending, _Kagami thought, thinking back to the graphic finish. She heard a mumble and a giggle. She turned to see Konata's silhouette shaking.

"What is it, Konata?" Kagami asked, glaring. Konata's amusement normally meant her embarrassment.

"Nothing. 'Night Kagamin," the otaku responded, giggling again as she laid back down. Kagami huffed and turned around. Not realizing Tsukasa had already slipped in, she caused her sister to jump, tangling them up in the sleeping bag.

"Umm...Onee-chan, I don't think there's enough room," Tsukasa whispered.

"Hold on, I'll unzip the sleeping bag," the older twin responded. Though, as she was turning around, her heel slipped in between her sister's legs, causing her to moan. Tsukasa instinctively moved, accidentally pinning Kagami's leg. Trying to move, Kagami squirmed, making it hard for the younger twin to control herself. Kagami couldn't help but gasp when she felt moisture against her heel. She managed to turn her head, and saw her sister, eyes glazed and panting slightly.

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, stunned.

"Sorry, Onee-chan. It's just...the way you moved your foot...I couldn't help it..." she paused from embarrassment Seeing her sister in this state made Kagami a bit aroused. _But why, _she thought. _She's my sister and, well..._Kagami never got to finish that thought. She felt lips against hers and tried to protest. A tongue invaded her mouth and a hand tugged at her shirt. Even though it was her sister, the situation overcame any resistance. Kagami kissed back.

End of Twincest Part 1.

--

Start of KonataxMiyuki Part 1.

Konata has been secretly watching this scene. She could feel the temperature in the room rising. _Hehe, _the otaku thought. _The flag has been triggered. Just like the ero games._ What surprised her, however, was how aroused she was getting. _This could be trouble..._she thought, realizing if she went out of the room she would startle and risk awakening the twins from their heated trances. She looked over at Miyuki. She had come after the marathon ended for the study session Kagami forcefully made. She had forgotten to take her glasses off. Konata chuckled. _So moe._ She stealthily slid out of her bed over to Miyuki. However ,as she was reaching to take her glasses off, Miyuki's eyes flew open in surprise. Konata managed to cover her mouth before she squeaked.

"K-Kona-chan? You aren't asleep yet?" she whispered.

"Kagamin is keeping me awake..." Konata whined quietly.

"So you noticed too..." As Miyuki said this, Konata got a gleam in her shadowed eyes. Her cat-like grin widened. She quickly slid into the sleeping behind Miyuki, planning to grab Miyuki Haruhi-style. But, as she did this, she came into contact with bare skin. Miyuki had to bite her lip to keep silent. Konata was stunned for only a second.

"Ooo. Yuki-san isn't wearing pajamas. Is someone enjoying them self alone?" she giggled, her adjusted eyes watching the back of the meganekko's neck turn red. Miyuki squirmed, trying to escape the blue-haired girl's grasp."Tsk tsk. Yuki-san, you're so moe," Konata said, sliding under and in front of Miyuki.

"Ko-" Miyuki started, getting cut off by Konata's lips. The otaku broke away and put one finger to her lips, a maniacal grin on her face. Miyuki swallowed hard.

End of Konyuki Part 1

--

Twincest Part 2. Begin.

Tsukasa rolled onto Kagami, surprising the older twin. Separating only for a breath, Tsukasa quickly dived back down. Managing to undo the three lowest buttons of her sister's shirt, Tsukasa slowly slipped her hand up Kagami's shirt, hesitating at the rib bone. Kagami wrapped her arms around her sister, giving Tsukasa the encouragement she needed. She placed her hand on Kagami's right breast, shooting electricity throughout Kagami. She arched her back and bit her lip. Being taken by lust, instincts kicked in. Tsukasa lowered her head and licked Kagami's neck. Her sister swiftly shot her head back, giving Tsukasa more room. As she slowly licked down the center of Kagami's throat, she undid the last buttons, sliding off Kagami's shirt. As she continued to rub Kagami's right breast with her hand, the younger twin began to lick around Kagami's left nipple. Kagami, still trying hard not to make a sound, slipped a quiet squeak as the new sensation hit her. Too distracted by the ministrations her younger sister was giving her, she didn't notice her lack of clothing as Tsukasa removed her pants, leaving only her panties. Tsukasa, now sucking and rubbing her sister's breasts, slipped and hand down her panties and rubbed Kagami with her middle and pointer finger. Kagami, unable to resist, moaned.

"Tsu...Tsukasa!" Her eyes were tightly shut, lost in the pleasure. Tsukasa slipped a finger into Kagami, causing her to arch her back even more. Her eyes flew open as white filled her vision. She wrapped her legs around Tsukasa, unable to control her thoughts. Tsukasa, taking this as further encouragement, stuck her middle finger in as well.

"Oh...God Tsukasa...AH!" she moaned as Tsukasa' thumb brushed her clitoris. She reached her climax,

releasing her grip on Tsukasa and panting heavily. She then realized her sister's predicament. She unbuttoned Tsukasa's shirt and pulled it off. Taking off Tsukasa's pajama pants, slid out of the sleeping bag and turned around. Crawling back in, she split Tsukasa's legs apart.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa whispered, embarrassed by her position. Kagami scooted forward, massaging Tsukasa's inner thighs. Tsukasa's eyes shut.

"Mmm..." Kagami moved her head in between Tsukasa's thighs and tested a lick. Tsukasa's body jerked, surprised by the sensation. Kagami thought about the taste, then licked again. Tsukasa groaned. The older twin then darted her mouth inside. Tsukasa leaned up and put her hands in Kagami's hair. Kagami continuously darted her tongue inside Tsukasa, exploring the wet cavern.

"Onee-chan...Mmm..It feels...so goood!" Tsukasa moaned. Copying her sister, Kagami brushed her thumb on Tsukasa's clitoris while continuing her ministrations. Tsukasa's hands pushed her head, surprising Kagami. She tried to speak, but, with her mouth now in a kiss with Tsukasa's lower lips, sent vibrations through Tsukasa. Tsukasa tensed, unable to move as all thoughts became incoherent.

"Onee-chan...Nnn!" No longer able to withstand the onslaught of euphoria, Tsukasa moaned loudly, releasing her climax into Kagami's mouth. Kagami, enjoying the taste, swallowed as much as she could. Tsukasa collapsed, and Kagami slid in to snuggle with her.

End of Twincest Part 2

End of Twincest

--

Part 2 of Konyuki. Begin.

Konata had learned all of the tricks from her ero games, so Miyuki was in for a big surprise. Breaking the kiss, Konata removed Miyuki's glasses and placed them to the side. She closed in on Miyuki and nibbled her ear. The sensation was new, but not unpleasant. She slid down and very slowly licked Miyuki's neck, then blew on it, making Miyuki shiver. She traced her tongue along Miyuki's collarbone, then back up to her neck, before kissing her again. Konata reached down to discover Miyuki was still wearing panties. Miyuki, feeling Konata's hand, trembled. Konata chuckled.

"Not yet," she said with a grin. Tracing her tongue down the meganekko's neck, the continued, going directly between Miyuki's breasts. Miyuki squirmed. When the small girl did it again, Miyuki couldn't help putting her arms around Konata. She then noticed the absence of Konata's shirt. Konata moved back up, sucking on Miyuki's neck while running circles around Miyuki's breast with her hands. Miyuki panted heavily. Happy with her ministrations, Konata advanced on Miyuki's left breast. While circling her nipple, her tongue would cross over, while both hands copied the action. Seeming satisfied, Konata delved deep into the sleeping bag, and Miyuki felt herself become bare. Slowing licking up the back of Miyuki's leg, she made circles around the back of her knee. The sensation was like being tickled but more pleasurable. As she went up, she curved into Miyuki's inner thigh. Miyuki trembled with excitement. To her surprise, though, Konata changed directions. Understanding where Konata was going, she tried to protest.

"No, Kona-chan. That's-ah!!" Konata darted her tongue in, pleasure halting Miyuki's resistance. As she darted her tongue in rapidly, she stuck her pointer and middle finger into Miyuki, rubbing Miyuki's clitoris with her thumb. Miyuki saw white from the otaku's actions. As she reached her climax, Konata pulled out her fingers and shot her tongue in as far as she could. This final action caused Miyuki to scream out Konata's name. Konata caught and swallowed everything, making sure not to miss anything. As Konata crawled up, Miyuki noticed Konata's need for attention. She stuck a hand down Konata's pajama shorts, inserting a finger into Konata. Konata, being on top of Miyuki, slipped in her place and fell face forward into Miyuki's breasts. Konata's face flushed, and her hips bucked into Miyuki's hand. Konata's cat-like face, with her eyes closed and breathing heavily, showed euphoria, though she made no sound. She squirmed around on Miyuki's chest and buried herself in Miyuki's breast at her climax. Her moan was muffled, it couldn't be heard clearly. Konata then slipped up closer to Miyuki's face and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how'd you like? Please review. If you have any requests, post them on my forum!


	3. The Following Day

Author's Note: I am proud to say this is my quickest update yet. I looked at the poll at 4:12 Today, June 27th. I ask that, unless you do not want lemons in this chapter, you do NOT review. If there are no protests against there being lemons in this chapter, I will add lemons to it. I had a friend over today who's rather...sensative to lemons, so I could not put any in. So, if you do NOT want lemons in this chapter, please DO review. If you WANT lemons in this chapter, I suggest you wait until I update, which will probably be Sunday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Following Day...**

"Gaa," Kagami groaned as she opened her eyes. Unable to focus her eyes, she tried to maneuver away from the mess of purple. Her body ached, begging her to stay still. Kagami was startled to feel a breath on her shoulder. She moved her arm, fighting against her body's resistance. Her hand explored her forgotten surroundings, landing on something warm. She slowly looked sown to see a body next to her. Naked. Her memories flooded back to her, marathon and all. Holding back a startled squeak, she tried to separate herself from her sister's grip. After carefully maneuvering herself out of the sleeping bag, she walked towards the door, only one thing in her mind. Shower.

"Kagamin looks exhausted," a tired voice teased. Kagami jumped, surprised by her friends comment.

"K-Konata!" she exclaimed as she realized her state, trying to cover herself. She looked over to see a messy-haired Konata, looking more exhausted then usual. She was in her bed, a weak smile on her lips. Her eyes had a dreamy look.

"Kagamin needs to sleep more,"she teased, tired tone failing to effect Kagami. Kagami, unaffected by Konata's attempts at embarrassing her, was to embarrassed to be flustered by Konata's remarks, looking for the spare clothes she brought.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa dreamily called as she felt around the sleeping bag to know avail.

"Ts-Tsukasa! Have you seen my c-clothes?" Kagami asked, face burning red. Konata instead answered, more alert now.

"You left them by the door," Konata said thoughtfully. A smirk then came across her face. "Watch out my dad. If he catches you..." Konata evilly grinned. Kagami felt faint at that remark.

"K-Konata. C-could you go g-get them for me?" Kagami asked, hoping her clothed friend would help her.

"Aw, but it's so far..." the otaku pouted. "Looks like you'll h-have to wear Ts-Tsukasa's!" she said, giggling at the situation.

"K-Konata! C-cut it out!" Kagami yelled, more embarrassment than anger. Konata looked at Tsukasa, then to Miyuki, then back to Kagami.

"Looks like we need a bath," she pointed out. "And quick. With my dad two doors down, we're in a dangerous situation." she instructed, taking charge. The other three, now alert, nodded. "I believe we should take the quickest and most effective way."

"And that is?" the tsundere asked, a little annoyed at the blue-haired girls leisure.

"We take one together!" she cheered, punching the air. The girls' faces lit up.

"B-but-" Kagami tried to protest, interrupted.

"Unless you want to risk getting caught, of course!" she otaku said, weakening the older tin's resolve.

"What about Yu-chan?" Tsukasa asked, curious of the younger girl's absence.

"She's at Minami's with Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan for a sleepover, " Konata informed. "I wonder if they..." she broke off, her intentions clear to her friends. After a few awkward seconds, Konata spoke up again.

"So, are w-" she started.

"FINE!" Kagami exclaimed. Konata got up, carrying her sheets with her like a cloak. "Konata, why are you bringing your sheets?" she asked, curious.

"I'm cold," she small girl muttered, the pink streak on her face stating otherwise. The others got up awkwardly, huddling toward the door to prepare to quietly rushed to the bathroom. Konata went out first, signaled, and the rush began. Fortunately, they made it. Konata, being the only one dressed, huddled in a corner and undressed under the sheets, once again leaving Kagami to wonder. When the bath was ready, Miyuki and Tsukasa claimed corners. Kagami sat half-way in between a vacant corner and her sister. Konata, siting right in the middle confidently, noted this.

"So, have fun last night Kagamiiiin?" Konata asked slyly. Kagami's turned her face away, less embarrassed, but more...happy. The blue-haired girl looked at Tsukasa's red face and pondered. She took this rare chance to uncover Tsukasa's tsundere side.

"So Tsukasa, "she said slyly. "I never would've guessed you'd be in control. Satisfied?" she said. Tsukasa was torn between two emotions. The embarrassment of Konata's realization, and shocked at the casual manner which Konata was speaking. Konata noted Kagami's intent gaze on Tsukasa.

"Uh...Um..." Tsukasa was on the spot. Konata's attention was on her this time. Kagami felt bad for her sister to have to be in this situation. Konata 's face was right by Tsukasa's ear.

"Or perhaps your needs aren't tamed, hmm?" Konata whispered. Tsukasa squeaked. "Heres your chance." Konata slyly whispered again. Her timing was perfect. As Kagami wrapped her arm around Tsukasa to comfort her from Konata's perverted teases, Tsukasa pounced. Giggling, Konata dragged a very red-faced Miyuki into the fray. Good thing the door was locked.

"Ts-Tsukasa!" Kagami protested, mostly with embarrassment. She looked over, shocked to see Konata and Miyuki liplocked. Her attention resided on the others shortly, as Tuskasa noticed this and licked Kagami's earlobe. Kagami squealed in response. Tsukasa, excited, brought her hand under the water and rubbed Kagami's thigh. While doing so, she kissed Kagami again, using her other hand to massage her sister's breast. Konata watched them shortly, before copying Tsukasa's actions. Miyuki squirmed. Konata slipped beside Miyuki and slid her onto her lap.

"K-Kona-chan?" the meganekko wondered, confused from her actions. Reaching under Miyuki's arms, she grabbed Miyuki's breast while sucking on Miyuki's neck. Tracing her tounge up to Miyuki's earlope, she slid her pointer fingers inbetween Miyuki's breasts. Miyuki shivered with excitement and Konata returned to her previous postion with a grin.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami moaned as Tsukasa dipped a finger into her. Her eyes glazed over, she turned to her glasses-bearing friend. She licked Miyuki's neck, startling Miyuki, and as she turned her head, Kagami caught her in a liplock. Tsukasa looked shocked at this action. Konata only grinned wider. She slipped a finger into Miyuki, causing her to moan. Tsukasa thrusted with her finger when Miyuki moaned. Kagami began to fondle Miyuki's left breast while Miyuki mirrored the action. Seeing the two ukes like this encouraged Konata further, and inserted a second finger. Miyuki gripped on to Kagami as her hips bucked towards Konata's hand. Tsukasa then enetered a second finger, licking her sister's stomach while thrusting. Kagami grabbed on to Miyuki, broke for a breath then dived in again, starting a war of tongues. Their tongues flicked in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance as the two girls thrusted the fingers in them. Konata added a third finger, rubbing Miyuki's clitoris with her thumb. Tsukasa thrusted at a quicker pace. Kagami and Miyuki wrapped their legs around each other, while Tsukasa and Konata slipped behind their partners and licked their necks. Kagami and Miyuki reached their climax together, collapsing and sliding over a bit. Konata, still aroused, looked over at Tsukasa and grinned. Tsukasa repeated the motion, stunning konata for just a moment. That moment was enough time for Tsukasa to pounce on Konata, kissing her. Now Konata wasn't about to lose, so she rolled to the side, trying to flip over Tsukasa. Tsukasa was lustful and resisted. The other two girls stared wide-eyed at the scene before them. Konata slid a hand down between them, rubbing Tsukasa's thigh. She bucked her hips forward grinding into Konata. Konata arched into Tsukasa. They wrestled aimlessly trying to pin the other. Eventually, Konata slid away, confusing Tsukasa. She slid back, wrapping her legs around Tsukasa's legs and pulled. The ground themselves together, surrendering to the pleasure. The climaxed, and slid over to their original partners, satisfied.

A very embarrassed Kagami walked out of the bathroom. Attached to her shoulder, a very satisfied Tsukasa resided. Konata gleefully walked behind them, beside her Miyuki. They ate a quiet breakfast.

Miyuki, having a dentist appointment, had to leave.

"Bye Yuki-chan!" Kagami and Tsukasa said, waving. Konata followed her down the yard.

"See ya later, Yuki-chan," Konata said innocently. She rubbed her head on the meganekko's shoulder, earning a squeak. The otaku girl ran back to the house while waving. After some playing some videos game, having various conversations, and eating lunch, the now very close sisters said their good byes to their troublesome friend. Konata just laughed and waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also, thanks again for your postive feedback. You are wonderful readers! I was expected there to be one or two votes on the poll, but I came up with six! You decided so quickly I had to write it today. I hope you will keep with my stories!


	4. Sorry!

**Author's Note**

Okay. I have a few things to say.

1. I plan to make this into a full-fledged fanfic, so the "Prologue Story" is now a seperate fanfic under the name Lax.  
2. The updates make take a while due to another fanfic I'm writing (titled The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya) and writer's block.  
3. I've never really written a long romance kind of story like RezleVettems' Lucky Summer series (EPIC WIN!), so I ask for advice along the way.  
4. Hiiragi twincest is rare and Konyuki even more so, so I have little material to base off of. This will be an interesting challenge.

I am really sorry for not updating for forever. I'm having trouble thinking about how to continue the story, and I'm working on a Haruhi fanfic. I WILL try to work on this! Thanks for reading it!


	5. PostEvents

**Midnight Bonding**

Author's Note: Why hello there again my readers! Been a while, eh? I could say that my studies and job got crazy, or that I my own story took over my writing mind, or that I got lazy and indulged myself in Anime, but no one wants to heard excuses right? I'll just say this: I AM ALIVE. I can't say my updates will be steady, but I am alive. No more shall I not update in forever. NO MORE I SAY. Anyways, I'm wasting your precious time with this note. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hiiragi twins reached their house, the elder turned. She faced Tsukasa, face holding a saddened expression.

"Tsukasa...About what happened...I-I think we should...forget about it, 'kay?" As she ended, she forced herself into a sad smile. The other girl was stunned. Too shocked to protest, she nodded.

"Okay..." The delayed response instantly worried Kagami.

"You're my sister and twin, and I love you. It's just...What we did...It's not right!" Tsukasa nodded, put on a fake smile, and opened the door.

"How was the sleepover?" Mrs. Hiiragi asked from another room. Both girls, now displaying false smiles, spoke their opinions. As they reached their rooms, they silently separated, not a word or glance between them.

Tsukasa closed her door, instantly feeling her eyes burn. The words her sister uttered made her heart hurt. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" the other line questioned.

"Konata...It's me."

"Tsukasa?! What's wrong? You sound upset!" She sighed.

"Oh. Well, from my knowledge, there are two different things it could be. Worst case scenario, she is serious and wishes not to bring it up."

This comment brought about no response.

"However, knowing our Kagamin, I don't think she said what she felt."

Tsukasa's head perked up at this.

"Kagami is the classic tsundere. Meaning, though she acts mature and tough, she is tender and innocent inside. Thinking about the reactions of other people and how she was brought up, she rejected her emotions to her morals. My suggestion would be to give it time. Act natural, like you always would. Seeing your behavior, Kagami would slowly loosen back up. If my education in the art of love prevails, she will open herself up again."

"You really think Kona-chan?" Though Konata sounded sure, she couldn't help but doubt.

"I'm sure. Not because of my dating sims. Because it's Kagami. Our Kagamin. Remember in the bath, how when I teases her, she did nothing. She didn't hear me. Her thoughts and eyes were on you. No matter how tough she may act, she's only hiding that sweet, caring side underneath. I guarantee it."

Tsukasa had to pause in awe of her friend's words.

"You know, Kona-chan, that sounded really mature."

"Aw, I have my moments."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Almost about to hang up, a thought popped up in her head.

"Say, Kona-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...like Yuki-chan?"

There was no response at first. Right when Tsukasa had thought she hung up, she heard a release of breath.

"Tell to the truth...I'm not sure."

"That's okay. Tell me when you're sure. Deal?"

"...Deal."

"Konata?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you have a caring side, just like Onee-chan. Instead of acting tough, you seem so carefree. You should show that side more often. It can't be healthy to hide yourself."

"You're a warm-hearted person, Tsukasa. See ya tomorrow."

"All right. Bye."

Tsukasa laid in her bed, thinking about the recent events. She and Kagami, Konata and Miyuki, and the future. _I wonder what will happen next?_ she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

---

Over at the Izumi household, a puzzled otaku lay in her bed.

_"I think you have a caring side, just like Onee-chan. Instead of acting tough, you seem so carefree. You should show that side more often. It can't be healthy to hide yourself."_

The words had struck a chord. She had never really shown a concern for love, but she never had done anything related to it either. _Do I have a deeper side hidden inside of me? Rather, am I hiding it from myself blindly?_

The blue-haired girl sat up abruptly. _Could it be..._

"Could I have triggered a flag???"

---

Short Chapter, I know. Maybe boring too. But I needed a way to get that root going. Character development, blah, blah, blah...Wells, I'll probably be rotating between updates on my other fanfics as well. Read 'em if you want, or just stick with this one. I'll update sometime soon!


End file.
